The Call of the Psiren
by ChristieGordon
Summary: This is a story about a boy  Edward Elric, who feels the need to save a damsel in distress  PsirenClara.  However, it's not that easy, it never is.  Graphic erotic passages abound.  EdxPsiren, angst, romance, lime, lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

The Call of the Psiren

Chapter 1

The Assignment

Edward Elric was furious; there just was no way around it. Here he was on the most stupid assignment he'd ever been sent on in his entire life. The bastard, Colonel Roy Mustang, did this to him on purpose, he was sure of it. He looked out over the water that threatened to take the last of the tourist town he'd just arrived in, as the evening sun set sparkles to it. Aquroya, he hadn't been here in a few years. He definitely remembered the beautiful thief he'd tried to apprehend for the local police, she was hard to forget. And now it was because of her he'd been sent back. The assignment was so pointless, he'd even sent his brother to Resembool to see Winry; there was no reason to drag Al into this. Observe, the Colonel had told him; just observe Clara or Psiren, the thief. Why on Earth would someone so important to the military as he be sent to spy on a two-bit petty thief? Well, she was an alchemist, and a pretty good one at that if he remembered correctly. She'd gotten the better of him at least once. What was really chapping his hide was the fact that he was just supposed to record her actions, not intervene, not stop her from breaking the law, just sit back and watch. Stupid, he thought to himself again.

He decided to get a bite to eat before checking into his hotel room, and then he'd sneak his way around town to try to find his reason for being here. He'd left with a listing of her whereabouts, her home address, the hotel she currently worked at, various places she'd broken into recently, and places she probably would rob next. He sighed as he looked up at the restaurant entrance; it was going to be a long night.

xxx

It was dark and Ed felt like he'd been waiting behind the stinking garbage can all night, he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, it read ten o'clock. Then he saw the figure of a woman leaving the hotel. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around nervously. What was she looking for, he wondered? He could see the shine of her hair in the moonlight and her figure, was it that perfect the last time he saw her, he wondered? His mouth hung open for a minute before he caught himself, stop it Ed, she's just an alchemic thief, remember?

Clara started off down the street walking at a fast pace, her long legs kept her moving easily.

"Damn," Ed muttered as he took off after her and tried to match her pace. He followed her to her home; she lived in an apartment building. Thankfully for Ed, she was on the lower level. He watched her enter the building and turned his attention to the window that lit up shortly after. He peered in and saw her walk through what appeared to be a living room. The window next to the one he stood at illuminated and he turned to gaze into her bedroom. He stood hidden by bushes and watched as she removed her blouse, the familiar transmutation circle was apparent on her chest. She pulled her skirt down and Ed suddenly gasped as he realized how perverted it was for him to be watching her like this. He put his hand up to his face to cover his eyes, but stopped just short as she turned around in the room and removed her bra. He saw the soft skin of her bare back and noticed how her black panties hugged her behind.

Ed found he couldn't take his eyes off her. Seeing her almost naked like this made him feel strange in a good sort of way. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, breathing heavily. He knew he wasn't supposed to look, but he couldn't help it. He felt swelling between his legs as he continued to watch her walk around her bedroom, he wanted to see more, but she somehow kept her back toward him. Then she disappeared into what looked like a bathroom. Ed finally relaxed a bit and gulped hard. He peeked down at the bump in his pants, he was throbbing, "Damn-it Ed, what are you doing, what an idiot," he whispered to himself. When he heard a door inside her apartment open, he looked back up in time to see her walk out into her bedroom in her black Psiren costume.

She moved quickly through the rooms and soon she was outside again. She began running down the street with a very aroused state alchemist on her tail.

Ed sat outside the jewelry store while he waited for her to finish her job inside. Since he wasn't allowed to stop her, there was no reason to try and get inside. While he waited, his mind kept replaying what he'd seen in her apartment, he'd never actually seen a full-grown woman naked before. It was a sight he'd like to see again.

He heard something clanking in the alleyway and realized she must be finished with the store. He picked up the pace as he followed her to a house not far from her apartment. He snickered as he thought how good he was at his job, he'd hid himself very well from her, there was no indication at all she suspected he was right behind her.

He watched as she slowed down and hesitated at the door of the small house, then she seemed to abruptly turn the knob and open the door. Edward ran to the windows of the house and was pleased to find his prey standing in the kitchen with a man. He struggled to get a better look, he was unable to make out who the man was from his position and he had a hard time hearing the conversation through the open window.

Psiren handed the man a small linen bag and bowed, waiting for a response from the man in the kitchen. Ed heard the man shouting at her and gasped as he watched him strike her across the face. Ed lurched forward in the bushes; his anger was building as he saw the force of the strike knock her to her knees. He really wanted to intervene, he wanted to show that guy he shouldn't do something like that to her. Who the hell is he and why would he hit her, he wondered? Ed clenched his fists, he knew he had to maintain his position; he couldn't blow the assignment the first night out.

Ed watched as she got up and rubbed her face, she muttered something to the man and walked away. Why didn't she fight back? He ran back to the front door of the house in time to see her walk slowly down the street. He kept a good distance from her, but it was obvious to him whatever had transpired had left a mark on her. She walked with her head lowered and seemed to be in deep thought.

Ed followed her back to her apartment and chastised himself for getting excited about possibly seeing her strip down again. As she entered her bedroom, Ed felt himself hardening at the prospect of what was to come. He was not disappointed, as he took his position behind the bushes, he watched the languid movement of her body as she disrobed and walked to her closet. This time he could see her ample bosom as she came close to the window. Ed's breathing became labored and he found himself pushing his hips up against a water pipe that ran along the outside of her building. He licked his lips and closed his eyes briefly as the sensation of pressure on his firmness shivered through him. His imagination was running wild as thoughts of touching her filled his mind. He tried to pull himself back to the present, she'd put on her nightgown, but of course he was still able to discern her figure through the thin silky cloth. His eyes caught on the tiny bumps pushing through the fabric as she once again came close to the window, suddenly, the curtains were drawn and he was left with nothing but the backside of her draperies to look at.

He shook his head, he needed to go back to his hotel, he needed to process what he'd seen tonight and get control of himself.

xxx

He lay on his back in bed but couldn't sleep, so many thoughts were pouring through his mind. His arms cradled his head as he thought. He tried to focus on the questions he had for what her purpose was in bringing her loot to the man in the house, but his mind always drifted back to the beautiful way her body looked striped naked in her bedroom. He fought the compulsion to touch himself, he wouldn't do that; he didn't feel right about it. He turned over onto his side and let out a heavy sigh. Morning couldn't come fast enough as he closed his eyes.

Ed found himself in a room, he was naked and there were people staring in at him from the windows. He tried to cover himself with his hands, when he noticed a figure approaching him. As the figure got closer, he realized it was Clara; she sensually walked up to him and put an arm on his shoulder. She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. Ed felt himself starting to swell, but he couldn't get away; the sweet feel of her mouth on his possessed him. He surrendered to her as he felt her arms wrap around him. He became only slightly aware of the gallery of people still watching them. He felt something warm and wet on his firmness and he thrust into the sensation. He moaned loudly as he felt the delicious friction take hold of him. He continued pushing his hips into whatever confined him and soon the tension began to release itself. He opened his eyes and thrust into the mattress, trying to catch his climax before it ended.

"Shit," he muttered to himself, now he had a little mess to clean up. He looked around his small room and realized it was morning. He lifted himself up and raked a hand through his bangs as he sat on the bed. He could feel a sticky spot in his boxers. As he scanned the sheets, he was thankful he didn't see any further evidence of his dream. He climbed to the edge of the bed and stood. He shook his head and chuckled at the stupidity of it all, before he walked into his bathroom to get cleaned up.

xxx

It had been a warm pleasant day in Aquroya and Ed had spent most of it trying to stifle the urge to visit Clara at the hotel that employed her. He was afraid if he went there during the day she'd see him and recognize him. It didn't stop him from being bombarded by her in his thoughts; he'd tried to keep himself busy sight seeing. But everywhere he went he kept thinking of how she had probably been here before, she had probably seen this, it was like her spirit was following him.

As darkness cast it's shadows on the many canals of the water town, Ed felt himself getting almost giddy, it was nearing time to see the woman who'd turn into an obsession over the last twenty four hours. He made his way back to her hotel and placed himself by the trashcan again, waiting to catch a glimpse of the woman who haunted him. His breath caught in his throat as the door opened and his Clara emerged.

Something was obviously troubling her, he watched her walk forlornly down the street in front of him, her usual pep was not present tonight. He wondered if it had to do with her brutal treatment from the man she went to see last night. As they neared her apartment, dusk was just starting to fall. He was grateful he didn't have to wait so long for the show to start tonight.

Clara set her purse down on the kitchen table and walked into her bedroom. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her. It had been so strong last night when she got home, she'd felt the need to draw her curtains; something she didn't normally do. She made her way into the bedroom, she was dreading the onset of evening; it meant she had to comply with that man, the one she hated.

Ed watched eagerly from his concealed position as she made her way into her bedroom. He anticipated the form of her plump breasts as he licked his lips. His pulse quickened and his heart thundered in his chest. However, instead of seeing her disrobe, he stared as she sat down on the edge of her bed and dropped her head into her hands. He could hear her soft sobs echo out through the now open window. He put his flesh hand up to his mouth, stunned and empathetic to her apparent pain. He saw her turn around and throw herself to her bed, burying her face in a pillow as she wept even harder. Ed wanted so badly to go crawl through her window and go to her. He wanted to be the one to comfort her and bring happiness back to her pretty face. Soon, it was almost too much for him to witness as he felt his own tears sting his eyes, he had to turn around and collect himself. He stood leaning back on her building next to her window and waited for her crying to cease.

When he heard her fumbling around in her room, he turned his attentions back to her window, and was relieved to see her start to undress. He felt his arousal take hold of him as she undid her blouse and tossed it on the nearby chair. He his breathing became heavy as she dropped her skirt on the floor and stepped out of it. He let himself push up against the water pipe again as she bent over, exposing the sumptuous area between her legs, hidden under pink panties. She pulled out a new outfit from her wardrobe and put it back on. He felt like the whole display had been purely for him as he let himself rub up and down on the pipe. When she finished dressing, he pulled himself back from his motions, this time he ached and it was all he could muster to keep himself from shoving his hand down his pants to release the build up that gathered in his groin. But he wouldn't do that, not here, not now. Maybe later, he thought as he grinned wickedly. She was driving him crazy, he thought, he never imagined he'd behave this way.

He quickly turned his attentions to the entrance to her building as he saw a figure leaving out of the corner of his eye. He followed as he recognized it to be her. As he watched her enter a nearby pub, he noticed she was wearing a black miniskirt and a white, low slung form-fitting blouse. He felt a little funny thinking of her going into that sort of establishment with so much skin exposed. He was starting to think of her sensual skin as belonging to him, he realized. He was in trouble; his emotions were overwhelming his assignment.

He snuck his way into the pub through the back door and took a seat in the dimly lit corner. He watched intently as she sat at the bar with a beer in front of her. Ed ordered a beer and some food when the waiter appeared. He leaned his cheek on his metal hand over the table as his gaze studied her. He noticed the softness of her hair, the quick smile that radiated a glow through the room. He wished he was sitting with her, he imagined the conversation they'd have. They could talk of alchemy; then he'd kiss her and hold her hand. He'd feel her hair running through his fingers. His visions were rudely interrupted by the plate of food the waiter set down in front of him.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" the waiter asked as he softly set down the plate.

"Huh?" Ed replied as he looked up at him.

He saw the waiter chuckle, he nodded in Clara's direction, "I said, she's beautiful."

Ed nodded his agreement and hungrily devoured the plate of food set before him. His gaze never left her. He noticed she'd also ordered dinner, as a plate was set in front of her by the bartender. His imagination went wild again as he envisioned sitting across from her, gazing into her eyes as they both ate.

He noticed a man pulling up a chair next to her. The man started talking to Clara, his Clara. He could see the look the man held in his eyes, it was lustful. Didn't Clara see it, he thought? Didn't she see how the man moved his eyes over her bosom, how his eyes roamed over her body? Ed finished his meal and sat forward in his seat, making note of every detail, every time she flung her hair back for the stranger. Damn Mustang, why couldn't he intervene, why couldn't he let his presence be known? He fought his jealousy as he ordered another beer and another; he felt the need to drown his urges in the gold beverage.

Ed came close to standing at his table or walking over to her the more he saw her casually touch the strange man, as their conversation turned more intimate. His anger flared as he saw her lean in towards him and whisper in his ear. He even spit out a mouth full of beer when he saw the man's hand reach around her back and pull her close. He had to get away, he couldn't watch anymore. Ed paid the bill and let himself out through the way he'd come in. He stood in the street and backed himself up to the outside wall of the pub. He fought to get a handle on his anger, his jealousy and his still shaking hands. When he felt calm enough, he walked around to the front of the building. Ed shied away as Clara passed him, arm in arm with the stranger. She hadn't given any indication that she'd noticed him, a fact that both relieved and disturbed him.

Ed gave chase, following the couple the short distance back to her apartment. He cringed as he peered through her window from his hiding spot and saw her walk across her living area holding the stranger by the hand, heading for her bedroom door. How could she bring this terrible man to her bedroom, Ed questioned? Surely, she would make him leave, nothing would happen. She just met this man, his head screamed. Ed bit his lip as he saw her wrap her arms around the stranger and pull him down on top of her onto her bed. The couple twisted and writhed with passion as their bodies met and their lips engaged.

Ed turned around, his back against her building wall and let himself fall downward, sliding his back against the rough bricks. He covered his ears with his hands; he didn't want to hear her moans, not when it was meant for someone else. He pulled his legs close to his chest when he hit the bottom and rested his forehead on the forearms he propped there. He shut his eyes tightly; he had to keep the visions of her with that man out of his mind. He felt hot tears escape down his cheeks even as he tried to tell himself she didn't even know he existed, what should he expect?

Ed pulled himself together enough to stand and made his way across the lawn in front of her building. He wasn't going to subject himself to anymore of this tonight, he didn't give a damn what Mustang wanted. He couldn't believe how heartbroken he felt. How did this happen to him so quickly? Did the assignment awaken feelings for her that lay dormant all these years, feelings that started the first time he'd met her? He'd just been a kid; he never would have understood what was going on inside him back then. He finally realized what the excitement had been about, fluttering in his chest, when Mustang originally told him of this assignment. He finally recognized why he'd been so insistent with Al about visiting Winry instead of accompanying him. He'd wanted to see her and he'd wanted to be alone with her all along.

He opened the door to his hotel room and threw himself, face first, onto his small rented bed. He sighed as he thought back to something more pleasant, Clara undressing in her bedroom. He revisited the moment in his imagination and felt himself harden at the sight of her full breasts, of her bending over, for him. He thrust into his bed as aching enveloped his lower torso. He turned over onto his back and undid his pants; he brought his flesh hand up to his mouth and spit before plunging into the depths of his arousal. He stroked hard on himself, trying to let the sensation relieve him of everything he'd witnessed that evening. Ed bucked his hips to meet the enticing movement of his hand as he felt the tingling of his climax start to wash over him. He stroked harder, faster, as he twisted on the bed. He only thought of his Clara, her hand stroking him, her mouth on his, her body pressed up against him. He imagined her making the noises he heard tonight for him, and only him, as sharp moans escaped out of his own lips. He surrendered to his climax as the tension released and wave after wave of pleasure moved through every fiber of his being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiding

Ed spent most of the next day perusing books he'd brought along with him on alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone. He didn't want to leave his room today, it would be too tempting to amble on over to his new infatuation's hotel and take a peek at her while she worked. If he blew his cover this soon, Mustang would be all over his ass. And then of course, he'd have to explain why he'd blown his cover. He could just imagine the smirk on the Colonels face as he tried to explain, 'well you see Mustang, you asked me to keep an eye on her, so I did exactly what you said. Except, she kept undressing for me and then pretty soon I couldn't just stand by and watch, I had to participate,' he thought as a sarcastic grin spread over his lips. He slammed the book shut and rose from his bed. He took out his pocket watch and stole a look at the time, six o'clock. It was a little early, but she'd left her hotel early the day before. He decided to get the evenings festivities underway.

Ed took his usual place beside the stinking trashcan and waited for the object of his obsession. As he waited, he pondered the contents of the metal can sitting beside him, whatever it was, the smell was definitely getting worse, he decided, crinkling up his nose. The sky darkened over the waiting young man as night fell on the water city. He took three more glances at his pocket watch and had at least as many Clara imposters emerge from the hotel before she popped out of the building. His heart immediately picked up it's pace as his eyes set on the fluid motion of her body. She walked off in the direction of her apartment; he knew the drill already so he wasn't in such a hurry to follow so close behind her. He did note that her mood seemed better today; he winced when he thought maybe it was because of the man she'd met last night. He mentally kicked himself for remembering what she did; he'd successfully kept it out of his mind all day.

Ed reached his place of hiding behind the row of bushes by her window and was rewarded with the sight of her changing out of her work clothes once again. He almost smiled as he watched her remove her blouse and skirt, his arousal made a familiar entrance between his legs. As he watched, he let his hands wander and his flesh hand squeezed the swelling under his zipper. The action forced a soft moan from him and he immediately lifted his metal hand to his mouth and halted what he was doing. He waited a moment to see if there was a reaction from the woman inside the room. She seemed to go about her business as if nothing had happened. He felt almost disappointed when he realized she didn't hear him, maybe he wanted to get caught. When he resumed his hand motion he fantasized about her finding him there and inviting him in. It was a ridiculous idea, he knew that, but fantasies didn't have to make sense, right? He pushed his hand into the top of his pants and stroked his length, closing his eyes for a moment as the illicit act consumed his senses.

Clara paced her bedroom; she didn't want to face the bastard tonight, not after what happened last night. She shot a quick glance out the window, why couldn't she shake this feeling of being watched? She seemed to free herself of it when she brought that imbecile home from the bar yesterday, but now it was back full force. He had been useful for a quick no attachments necessary roll in the hay, she thought as she smiled faintly.

Clara's body moved close to the window. Ed watched hungrily, moving his hand up and down, as she came into focus. She stood right at the window, looking out over the bushes that hid him. He didn't move away, he was too engrossed in the sensual way her white bra revealed just enough of her nipple through the transparent fabric. He imagined how it would taste in his mouth. His eyes roamed her taut stomach down to the thin fabric of her white panties. He could feel his pre-seed making him slick as he continued to stroke himself. It was incredibly arousing, to force himself to stay quiet like this and not move too much, to touch himself knowing he might get caught. As his amber eyes fell below the top of her panties, he noticed they too, were transparent. The sight of her womanly parts barely hidden under the thin cloth pushed his surge forward and he leaned his side softly against the bricks of her building, shut his eyes, and quietly pulsed into his palm.

When it was over, he slowly released the breath he'd been holding and pulled his hand out of his pants. He briefly looked at the mess in his palm and searched around him for something to wipe it on. He decided the leaves of the bushes he hid behind were as good as anything and he carefully wiped the sticky fluid off him. He figured he'd have to do something about his boxers later. He hadn't come here with the intention of doing that, it just sort of happened. He didn't quite understand what was happening to him or what possessed him to even try something like that. He refused to spend a lot of time feeling embarrassed about it either; he had bigger things to think about.

He returned his gaze to Clara's window and noticed that she'd gone deep into her bedroom again, but she'd turned around, apparently returning to the window. Panic struck him when he briefly wondered if maybe she had heard him, but no, she'd have done or said something about it by now. This time when she appeared at the window again, he wasn't as focused on the parts of her barely hidden by her underclothes. He actually noticed a number of large bruises on her body, most notably on her neck, shoulders and wrists. It was like someone had tried to hold her down and strangle her, he thought.

Ed felt anger building in his chest as he thought back to the man she brought home last night, did that bastard do that to her? What kind of a man would do something like that anyway? If he ever saw him again, he'd beat the crap out of him, he promised himself. She was so close in the window; he could almost reach out and touch her. He could see her blue eyes and dark blonde hair back lit by the lamp in her bedroom. It made her look like an angel, he thought. His heart ached as his eyes lingered on her face, he wanted so much to be able to come out of hiding and show her how he felt about her. He wished he'd been that man in the bar last night, then she certainly wouldn't have had those bruises today.

Clara decided she must do what was required of her as she took one more, quick glance out the window into the quiet evening. She went back into her bathroom and unwillingly put her Psiren costume on. She mentally prepared herself for her evening's task, she knew she had to hurry, it was already getting late and if she didn't show up on time there'd be hell to pay.

Ed watched as Psiren emerged from her bathroom and walked out into the room. Suddenly, Ed heard a loud crash; he peeked into the living room window and saw a man in a dark trench coat enter her apartment. It appeared to be the same man she'd visited the other night and handed her loot to, but he wasn't sure. He still couldn't get a decent glimpse of him.

Clara saw the bastard standing in her living room, what was he doing here now she wondered? She stiffened and walked towards him; dark hair and glasses covered his eyes. "What do you want?" she questioned, furious.

"Even though you've already been punished for being naughty last night, I think I still need to make sure you behave tonight," he said.

'Naughty?' Ed thought; what was the man talking about? Was the intruder upset because Clara had brought a man home from the bar?

"Get out of my house!" she screamed as she walked closer toward the bastard.

Ed watched in horror as the man lunged at Clara and backhanded her across the face; the blow knocked her down into her coffee table. Ed heard the thump of her head hitting the wood and saw the limp way her body fell to the floor. "Damn-it!" Ed shouted, he was shaking; he wanted to kill the man. The intruder must have been the one to give her the bruises, Ed theorized. Ed ran out of his hiding place and stopped at the entrance to her building as he saw the man who'd been in her apartment already sprinting down her street. He wasn't sure if he should pursue the man or make sure Clara was still breathing. He'd go to Clara, he decided, she needed him now.

Ed dashed into her still open apartment door and ran to her side. He picked her up and held her in his arms; her head fell unresponsively to one side. His emotions were having a field day with him, he was afraid for her and yet he couldn't help savoring the feel of her in his arms. He pulled her close and gave her a tight hug as he brushed his cheek against hers. He was in so much trouble, he thought. He put his arms under her shoulders and legs and picked her up, she was lighter than she appeared, just like a delicate bird. He brought her to her bed and lay her down carefully. He removed her Psiren hat and mask and gazed down at her face. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't force his gaze to leave her lips. He tenderly leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

Clara felt something pressing against her lips, her eyes shot open and focused on amber globes and blonde hair. Who was this, she wondered, and what the hell was he doing? She quickly shoved him off her, causing him to fall on his behind to the floor. She used the opportunity to jump from the bed and straddle him, producing a knife with an alchemic reaction. She pinned him on his back to the floor with the blade dangerously close to the skin of his neck. He was stunning, she thought, as she studied his expression, his long bangs, the black clothes, and the red robe. He looked familiar, but with the pounding pain from her recent head injury she was having a hard time placing him.

"H-Hi," Ed squeaked out. He just lay there and stared at her, his mouth refused to form words for him beyond the simple greeting. She was lovely, he thought, even though she held a knife to his throat. He realized she had no idea what straddling him was doing to his nerve.

"Who are you?" she demanded, still scanning him up and down.

"Oh…um…well, I-I'm Fullmetal, I mean, Edward Elric," he stumbled out.

"Fullmetal…that rings a bell, what the hell are you doing in my apartment!" she shouted, bringing the blade so close it dented his skin.

"I was…I was just…you were in trouble…and…you hit your head, so I just," he stammered, trying to find an acceptable explanation as to how he got here. She suddenly released her hold on him and stood up. Her head lowered as she walked to the edge of her bed and sat down. Her dark blonde bangs hid her face from Ed, but he could hear soft crying and sniffles escaping from her. His heart ached when he saw how miserable she was. He figured this was his chance to comfort her. He lifted himself off the floor and timidly walked to her bed. He carefully sat down next to her and lifted his arm, hesitating momentarily before wrapping it around her shoulders. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest he thought it might rupture and his flesh palm began to sweat. He began to tremble as he leaned into her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, surprised that he'd be so nice to her. Not after the last time they'd met, when they'd waged an alchemic battle and he turned her in to the police. Her memory of him had returned, he was a little taller now, but he still wore the same outfit. She was a little surprised to feel him shaking next to her.

"Well, I just thought you could…could use a little, um, I don't know," he sighed, why was he having such a terrible time talking to her? He sounded like an idiot, he told himself.

She didn't know what to make of his touch, he was the one who'd started her nightmare, wasn't he? It was because of him she'd had to steal for the bastard now; it was because of him she'd turned into something not much better than a whore. Still, she was confused, his hold on her was warm and tender, he was sweet, and what was it he did to her lips, did he kiss her? It had been so long since anyone touched her like this, held her warmly. She started to lean into his side when quite suddenly, she felt her rage swell and she shimmied away from his arm, her eyes glared back at him.

Ed gasped as Clara broke his hold and repositioned herself further down on the bed. He thought he felt her relaxing, but then she'd shoved him away. He didn't understand, didn't she like him, at least a little? He knew he was way better than the jerk she brought home last night.

"You!" she hissed. "It's all your fault! If you hadn't turned me in…if you hadn't interfered…leave me alone! Just leave!" she screamed at him, an inner fire flashed in her eyes.

Ed was dumbfounded and hurt, what was she talking about? Was she still angry with him for turning her in to police custody? Of course she was, isn't that what she meant? But that was so long ago and he heard she escaped soon after. "Clara, please talk to me, tell me what happened, I-I don't understand," he pleaded as tears filled his eyes. Did she hate him? Oh God, no, he didn't want her to hate him.

She reluctantly shifted her focus from him and looked at the floor. He appeared horribly wounded by her outburst and she couldn't look at him. She didn't like hurting anyone not even the boy who apparently and unknowingly put into motion the wheels of destiny, destroying her life. "Leave me alone, I said. Take your pity or whatever, and leave," she demanded softly.

Ed gasped, what was he supposed to say to that? Obviously she didn't want him here. But, he was a stubborn little man. He turned to face her and sat forward, trying to bridge some of the gap between them. "I-I don't pity you, I…I l.," he stopped himself, what had he almost said? He couldn't believe it himself, but it was true, he'd fallen in love with her. He was really in trouble. He regrouped his attempt, "Listen, I'm sorry, for whatever I did, obviously you don't want to tell me. But, I'm sorry," he moved closer to her on the bed until he was right beside her again. "Just, let me hold you," he pleaded. He saw her shy away even as he put his arm around her again. He didn't care if it was welcomed right now, some day it would be.

Somewhat reluctantly she gave in to his request. It was what she needed after all. She leaned in to his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm draw her nearer and his cheek on the top of her head. She didn't understand why he was doing this for her, why he'd even care. But he felt nice anyway and she'd have tomorrow to deal with her confusion. Tonight she'd have Edward Elric.

Ed sat with her on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, relishing the feel of her body against his side, that beautiful body. He started loosing himself in the moment and closed his eyes. He imagined it was much more than it was as he found his head turning and lowering itself so his lips could find hers.

Clara was aware of Ed's head turning and realized he was about to kiss her. Just as his lips were close, she pulled free from his grasp and stood up. Her heart tugged in two different directions, he'd been the one she'd resented all these years, but she felt herself strangely attracted to him now that he was back. She had a job to do and she had to think. She stood looking down at him; he was pleasant on the eyes, she thought, now that he was older. "Wait here for me," she told him and she grabbed her hat and mask and ran off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclosure

Ed tried to wait patiently for his Psiren to return from whatever duty she had to perform that evening. He worried about her, being out there all alone. What if this time the man who visited her earlier found her and he was not there to protect her? He had to block thoughts like that out of his mind or it would drive him crazy. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom, feeling a little ashamed now for what he'd done earlier. He'd found some leftover pasta in her refrigerator and helped himself to it; he was starving. He hoped she didn't mind, and he hoped she'd been the one who cooked it; it was delicious. He sat on her couch after scouring her apartment trying to obtain any information on what exactly she might have been accusing him of earlier and what she might be involved with now. But he'd come up empty handed.

He reached forward to pick up a magazine from her coffee table, the same one she'd hit her head on earlier. He cringed when he remembered the sound her head made as it hit. Suddenly, Her door slowly creaked open. He watched the entrance to her apartment as she slid in through a small opening. It appeared to him like she was hiding herself from someone or something. He stood up, "Clara, I," he was interrupted.

"Shhh," she whispered as she held a finger to her mouth. She slinked through her apartment closing and locking windows and drawing all her drapes. Her demeanor was scaring him, was someone out there? Did they follow her home? He hated not knowing what was going on. When she closed the last curtain, she rushed to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, embracing him tightly. Ed's heart jumped, here she was in his arms; he thought he was dreaming. He returned the embrace and pulled her closer to him. He started to lower his face to her neck when he felt her hold loosen and her hands grip his arms. Ed was stunned when she pushed him backward and slapped him hard across the face.

He immediately put his flesh hand to his cheek and stared at her, he was confused and hurt, why would she do such a thing? "What the hell was that for?" he asked loudly. She glared back at him, still only a few inches from his face.

"That was for ruining my goddamned life!" she spat.

He couldn't believe it, she was accusing him of something terrible again, but he had no idea what he could have done that would warrant such a response. He panicked; unless she found out he'd been watching her outside her bedroom window. Fear gripped his heart. "Wh-what do…do you…mean?" he stammered. He was so nervous about what she would say to him his hands were shaking.

Clara enjoyed the fear and apprehension on his face; it was a sweet reward for all her years of suffering. "You need to realize something, Edward Elric, if you meddle in other people's affairs without checking the facts first, things can spiral out of control in ways you never intended," she hissed. "It's because of you I steal, am _forced_ to steal for _him_, all my alchemy talents wasted on cheap jewels and trinkets, it's a shame really. I wanted so much more for myself," her voice lowered as she spoke and her gaze scanned the floor.

Ed tried to go to her; he still didn't understand how he could be to blame for her predicament. When he got close, she shoved him hard backwards. He stumbled but was able to recover. His heart ached, whatever she thought about him, it definitely was not what he wanted. He grew frustrated, "Damn-it Clara, tell me what happened in some way that makes some sense, who are you stealing for and why?" he demanded, now shouting at her.

She glared at him, smiling faintly, as if she was about to enjoy the reaction she'd get from him when she said her piece. Clara walked towards Edward as she spoke, her voice getting louder, "The Police Chief, that's who! And you were all smug, thinking you were helping them out, catching a criminal, huh? When really, he and all the damn police in this town are the real criminals. They're the ones who keep demolishing the buildings when the '_rent_' isn't paid. You do know what I mean by 'rent', right, Mr. Innocent? Until you came along, the idiots couldn't figure out who I was, they couldn't catch me. The things I stole were theirs, things they were using to launder their 'rent' money. I'd steal it and give the money back to the people so the orphans had a home, so the sick had a place to go, so the children had a school. But now I'm forced to steal for that bastard, I take from the very people I used to help. Now how do you feel about turning me in, Edward fucking Elric?" she said mockingly into his face as she poked him in the chest with her index finger, making herself quite clear.

Ed's lower lip was quivering slightly as she ended her diatribe. So, it must have been the Police Chief who was here tonight, who hit her, probably strangled her last night. He caused this, he thought he was doing the right thing turning her in, but he should have listened to Al. He should have left things alone. The weight of responsibility lay heavy on his shoulders, he was to blame for everything. And now this beautiful talented woman was held hostage in a nightmarish existence. And how much better than the chief was he, he'd used her too didn't he? He'd watched her undress outside her window numerous times and even…he didn't want to think about it. Ed's eyes filled with tears and he went to her, "Please Clara, I'm so sorry, I had no idea they were corrupt. I had no idea," his voice was heavy with emotion.

She saw him coming at her again; her rage was still pulsing through her body as his arms surrounded her. She tried to push away from him but he held her firmly. Her fury crested and she raised her arms up and beat wildly at his chest, yelling obscenities at him. She stopped when she heard his sobs, loud and out of control. His face was turned away from her to shield himself from her attack. Even though she hated him in that moment, she was still a sucker for a crying man, and a gorgeous one at that. She threw her arms around his shoulders again and held him close, stroking the back of his head.

Ed's guilt devoured him in one swift move. How could he have been such an idiot? Why didn't he ever check back to see what had become of her? When she put her arms around him it only deepened his sorrow, fed his guilt. She'd never return his love now, how could she when he really had destroyed her life? He had to make it up to her, he had to find a way to free her from her coercion, then maybe she'd see him differently, then maybe she'd be able to love him. Ed buried his face into her neck, let his grief consume him, and wept. He'd already blamed himself for what happened to his brother, now he had another person's life in his soiled hands.

He felt her trying to push him away again; he couldn't bear it, not when he still needed her. He lifted his head but kept his eyes lowered, he couldn't look at her face. Unexpectedly, he felt her lips crushing his in a heated kiss. It shocked him, but the sensation was so enticing, he pushed his mouth back into hers. Things seemed to spiral out of control from there as he felt her arms drop beneath his and reach behind him and under his jacket. She hastily pulled his tank top up and roamed her hand on his bare back. He became absurdly aware of her full breasts pressed against his chest and her hips wrapped around his leg.

She felt his firmness pushing against her thigh; she didn't comprehend what it was about him that drove her to touch him this way, but his body felt delicious against hers. She heard him moan as she brought her hands to his chest and toyed harshly with his nipples. He was breathing hard as she moved her mouth to the tender skin between his neck and shoulder; she nipped and sucked at it. She moved a hand to his behind and tugged his hips into hers. She took out her aggression on him in the only way she could.

Ed was delirious with ecstasy; his fantasies were coming true, even as he'd just thought they never could. She was a little rough, but that was okay, he had that coming, didn't he? Suddenly, he felt her shoving him backward again; his hold on her was broken. He looked over at her, he wasn't sure what she wanted. When he gazed into her eyes, he saw lust, raw and pure. She came at him again and shoved him harder, causing him to take more steps backwards. He realized she was pushing him back into her bedroom. He stood there, smiling faintly as she shoved him again and again. He watched as she pulled off her Psiren hat and mask, just before she tackled him.

Ed fell backwards onto her bed, he gasped as she landed on top of him. She frantically worked the clasp on his jacket and opened it. She pulled his tank up in the front of his body and removed his belt, exposing his bare skin. He just lay there, not sure what to do. He felt the weight of her body lift off of him, and then reappear between his legs. He felt her lips on his stomach, gently biting at his skin, slowly descending. He felt panic again, he'd cleaned himself off, but not that well. He certainly hadn't expected what was happening. He reached down to her and tried to pull her back up to his chest. She resisted, "Clara, please, come back up here," he implored.

"Why Ed? You a little shy?" she mocked.

"Uh, well, I just want to slow down a little," he told her, blushing furiously. He'd never really even done anything like this before, hardly even kissed a girl. He'd never had time for such things, or maybe he was just painfully shy when it came to this kind of relationship with a woman. His brother, on the other hand, always seemed to have women around him, even in a suit of armor. He watched her lift herself back up and on top of him. She rested her cheek on her hand, propped on her elbow next to his head; her face was close to his.

"So, what _are_ you comfortable with?" she asked seductively, the fingers of her free hand tapped lightly as they ran down his chest and rested on his groin. She squeezed him through his black leather pants and felt him push into her as he moaned; she enjoyed the feel of him in her palm. "For a little man Edward, you've got quite a," she started.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Ed interrupted breathlessly. Before he could respond, she plunged her hand into the front of his pants and stroked his length insistently. He felt her lips on his and her tongue force it's way into his mouth. He'd never been kissed like this; it took him a moment to reciprocate. He loved the way she tasted, the way she felt against his body, and the way her hand moved up and down in his pants. The sensation was so much sweeter when someone else stroked him.

She wanted to see him squirm, but she needed more room to play. Clara pulled her hand out of Ed's pants, unbuttoned and unzipped them and then licked her hand. The look on his face was priceless as she slowly ran her tongue across her palm and fingers. She wondered; was she dealing with a virgin? He must be, if he didn't let her put her mouth on him. She was going to have fun with him, for as long as it lasted.

Ed's eyes were wide with fascination as he watched Clara lick her hand. When she put it back on his firmness and resumed her motion, the slick sensation made him thrust into her. He bit his lip so he wouldn't moan too loudly. He pulled her head back down and hungrily kissed her, lightly running his tongue across the inside of her teeth. He wished he could make her feel like this, he just didn't know what to do. He'd have to get her to show him, he thought. But right now, all his attention was on the sumptuous heat threatening to overtake his body. He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers, "c-close, I-I'm," he couldn't hang on any longer as he spilled into her skilled digits.

Clara felt Ed's body shake and then grow rigid and knew before he said anything what was happening to him. She purposely increased her intensity as he climaxed, making him swoon. When it was over, she lay her head down against his chest and watched the rhythm of his breath slowly return to normal. She got up from the bed and went into her bathroom, leaving him there. She washed her hand and grabbed a washcloth, soaked it with water and made her way back to him. She handed him the washcloth and watched him clean himself off. "How did you know I hit my head on the table?" she questioned. She wasn't quite sure why the thought entered her mind all of a sudden, but it had and it did seem a bit curious that he'd been there.

Ed handed the washcloth back to her, refastened his pants, and sat up cross-legged as he tried to forge a plausible answer in his mind. His hair fell loosely from the braid in the back of his head. "Well, I…I was walking by and…you know you shouldn't leave your windows open all the time, anyone can just see right in," he babbled, winced, and continued. "Anyway, I heard a loud noise and came over from the street, just in time to see you fall and…and the attacker run away," he told her, doing his best to sound believable.

"But, why are you here? I mean in Aquroya? And how did you just happen to be standing outside my apartment?" she smiled, her tone was almost mocking.

"I…I have an assignment," he answered, his voice getting shaky as panic set back in.

"You've been watching me, haven't you? I'm not as stupid as you think I am," she grinned as she saw her words hit home on his face. Yes, it was him who was making her feel jittery the last few days.

"B-but, I…I don't think your stupid! Okay, I admit it, I was watching you, I was sent here for an assignment, I was just supposed to…to observe," he decided he'd admit only to that, he wouldn't confess the rest of what he'd done, no matter what.

"Some observing," she laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be in trouble when Mustang finds out," he said under his breath.

"How is Roy anyway?" she asked.

Ed gasped, she knew the Colonel? It figures, the bastard got around, he thought, as his jealousy flared. He decided not to ask how she knew him, "He's fine," Ed said through his teeth.

She caught the anger as he answered her and sat back down on the bed, facing him. She dropped the washcloth to the floor, placed an arm on the other side of his hips, and leaned over him, bringing her lips close to his again. "Don't you like Roy?" she asked sarcastically.

He turned his face away from her and glared at the wall. "Oh yeah, he's just great," he forced out.

"Oh, I detect a little something there, Roy is quite a ladies man, jealous?" she teased, scanning his face for his reaction. Right again, she thought, he was jealous of Roy. His emotions were always right on the surface; she found she had no trouble reading him. He appeared wounded by her teasing; she cupped his chin in her free hand and turned his face towards her. She kissed him tenderly, testing his feelings for her. She saw him close his eyes and get lost in their kiss; he sat forward and reached his arms around her and pulled her close. Now she knew why he'd been so nice to her, he liked her. But how did she feel about him? She wasn't sure; she'd have to think about it. She was attracted to him, no doubt about that, but there was just so much resentment built up towards him.

Ed grudgingly dragged himself away from her lips; he wanted to let her know he'd right the wrong he bestowed on her. "Clara, I want you to know that I'm here to help you. I'll do whatever it takes to set you free from those men, I…I'm here for you," he promised her, gazing into her eyes. As he looked deeply into her blue eyes for the first time, he felt fluttering in his stomach. He tried to see if there was any way his promise changed how she felt about him. She confused him terribly, one minute she was nice and the next she was screaming and hitting him. If she was nice sometimes, then there must be some hope for him, he pondered. He'd just have to cling to the nice moments and try to forget the unpleasant ones.

"Yeah right, Ed. You have no idea what you're dealing with," she told him, unimpressed as she broke his hold and climbed to the edge of the bed. She stood back up and then turned around to face him, "Why do you think I finally closed my windows, huh? Because if they heard what I told you, they'd kill you. You're not the only one who's been keeping an eye on me, you know." She turned back around and headed for her bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, you know the way out," she called back to him as she walked away.

Ed jumped from the bed and ran to her, he seized her arm and pulled her back around to him, "Don't do that to me," he demanded.

She saw that hurt look on his face again, "Why the hell not? You're just like all the rest, aren't you?" she retorted coldly.

Ed felt his tears come to the surface for the third time that night, "No I am not," he stated firmly, locking on to her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him. She sighed, kissed the side of his head, and pulled his face to her shoulder. She felt him melt into her embrace, and she held him tighter. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered. What was she going to do with him, she wondered?

Ed didn't want to leave; he'd stay with her all night if she'd let him. He didn't want to go back to his lonely hotel room; he knew he'd just be taunted by his memories of tonight.

She pushed him away and gazed at him, he slowly raised his head up to meet her eyes. Her heart ached when she saw how sad he appeared, "Listen, why don't you go back to wherever you're staying and get some sleep. I'll be all right here, the chief seemed happy with my take tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she tried to console him. She needed some time for herself.

"When? I mean, when can I see you?" he asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You are too cute; you know that? I get off work at six tomorrow, meet me here right after; we'll have dinner or something." She told him, still smiling.

Ed grumbled at the 'cute 'comment, he was not cute, he told himself. "Okay," he said reluctantly and turned around to leave. He stopped at her bedroom door and took one quick glance in her direction, but she'd already gone behind and closed her bathroom door.

A/N: As much as I like this story myself, if no one reviews it, then I don't want to waist my time on it. So...say something! With that said, Thanks so much for the favorite, your're the one that got it to 3 chapters.


End file.
